


A Promise to Chase the Chill Away

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Snippets and Snapshots [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: She knew it would be cold, but she couldn’t complain when he offered to keep her warm.





	A Promise to Chase the Chill Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Written for Marvelously Magical's May 26th #RollADrabble. The pairing I received was Hermione/Loki with the trope of huddling for warmth.
> 
> A gift to xxDustNight88 for introducing me to not only this pairing but crossovers also.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Meiri. Any mistakes after she looked it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one recognisable from the HP world or any aspect of the Marvel world, they both belong to JK Rowling. I am not making any profit from this story, but the plot and dialogue belong to me.

                                                  

Hermione shivered violently. “Remind me again why I let you talk me into coming here?”

“If you remember correctly, my darling,” Loki countered, “it was your suggestion to visit my homeworld.”

“I know it was,” Hermione agreed, “but you already know so much about me, and I wanted to learn more regarding where you came from.” Before he could reply saying something about the world he grew up on, she added, “Beyond Asgard. I wanted to see where you were born.”

“And I did warn you that it would be frigid for you.”

“Why do you think I'm wearing this?” She gestured to the long, heavy ski jacket she wore with its fake fur hood pulled up to protect her head. She combined her winter coat with an equally heavy pair of furry ski pants. “I look and feel like Nanook of the North.”

Loki chuckled as he opened the main entrance for the vast icy looking palace in front of them. “I am not sure who this Nanook of the North is, but I think you look rather fetching dressed like you are.”

Hermione tried to hide her smile at his comment but failed miserably as warmer air rushed across her body when the couple entered the domain of the King of the Frost Giants.

As Loki helped her out of her bulky outerwear, he leaned down and whispered against the shell of her ear, “You did well on our journey, love. If you make your way up the stairs and down the hall to the last door on the right,” he gestured towards the stairway behind her, “I will join you in a moment to help you warm up in our favourite way.” He chuckled against her skin as a shiver ran through her body. A shiver that Loki knew had nothing to do with her being cold.

She pressed a kiss to Loki’s cheek before she turned and made her way up the stairs behind her. Hermione smirked as she could feel his eyes following her from the entranceway. As she reached the top of the stairs and started to turn down the hallway he indicated, Hermione turned and looked over her shoulder. Loki’s green eyes were still trained on her form, never straying from her arse until she disappeared from his sight.

Hermione quietly wandered down the dark hallway. Sconces flared to life with muted blue flames as she neared them. She noted that nothing else adorned the walls.

Reaching the door, she reached out but almost snatched her hand back at how cold the handle was against her skin. She held firm and quickly turned the knob, opening the heavy door. Same as the hallway now behind her, the room was pitch black.

She stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. As it clicked closed, a fireplace to her left roared into life.

“Thank Merlin,” she whispered as she quickly made her way over to the brilliant blue fire. Stopping a few feet away, she frowned when there was no warmth emanating from the flames. “Really?” She moved closer, but there was no change. She stepped away and looked around the room. Seeing the large bed dominating the room, her smirk from earlier returned. “Looks like I’m definitely taking Loki up on his offer.”


End file.
